Sisters
by Gradiency
Summary: The host club's sister made a club responding in all the pranks they got. Could the new competion for the top be taken to a different path then suspected? The competions are just starting, but which side is going to remain at the top full summary inside.
1. Phone Call

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran Character except the OCs

Yuki Ootori-Class 3-A, Age 17

Sakura Suou- Class 3-A, Age 17

Yasuko Hitachiin-Class 3-A, Age 18

Ayako Fujioka- Class 2-A, Age 16

Shizuka Morinozuka- Class 1-A, Age 16

Emiko and Mayumi Haninozuka- Class 1-A, Age 15

"Hey! I have a-" Sakura said over the phone to Yuki, Yasuko, Ayako, Shizuka, Emiko and Mayumi. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, and her blue eyes were lit with excitement, about her new idea.

"Don't say it!" Ayako screamed.

"Okay. Jeez, but this is a good idea!" Sakura cried in self-defense.

"Fine! Just say it." Ayako said, just for the heck of it. If it had anything to do with humiliating their siblings they were all for it.

"Okay! Well I was thinking if we were in the Host club. Then we could humiliate our siblings any way we want because then we would also-" Sakura started.

"Um…yea, just a thought, how in the world are we going to join and if our siblings knew it was us then they would never want us to join. Let me emphasis the NEVER part." Shizuka said.

"So want do you guys think?" Sakura said, totally ignoring what Shizuka had said.

"Well, if we must say some thing then it would be that Shizuka was right." Yuki said solemnly.

"Everybody who agrees with Shizuka say your name." Emiko and Mayumi commanded. There was a chorus of names, but they never heard Sakura, as expected, or Yasuko.

"Yasuko, what's your say in this?" Sakura asked. Nobody answered her question. "Yasuko? Okay on a count of three we all scream Yasuko. 1…2…3 YASUKO!" To Sakura's surprise everybody had joined her.

"WHAT!" Yasuko growled over the phone. "Let me sleep. It's freakin' 3 in the morning if you haven't noticed, and school is tomorrow. Night."

"Yeah. Night." Everybody said. Sakura ended her phone call, while walking back to the Suou mansion.

"Miss Sakura, are you all right? Why are you back so early?" One of her maids asked her.

"What time is it exactly?" Sakura asked, ignoring her maid's question.

"It's 5 in the afternoon, Miss" the same maid replied.

"5 in the afternoon. Really?" Sakura needed to make sure that it was 5 in the afternoon and not 3 in the morning.

"Yes miss it is 5 in the afternoon." Another maid had said.

"Thank you." Sakura barely managed it out with out a growl, but she did muster it. Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Yasuko's phone number.

"What the heck! You lied-" Sakura was suddenly interrupted by Hikaru asking, "um… why are you saying that we had lied to you, when we don't even know you?"

"Bye!" Sakura muttered, before ending her phone call._ I think that I should go visit the Hitachiins in case they have some sort of brain damage or something. Yasuko is known to be a practical joker but she would be that mean, in a joke._


	2. Airport

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Ouran Characters, or else they wouldn't be the way they are.**

"What? The Hitachiins are in Africa?" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah! We had thought that you knew. That's why we didn't really yell at you when, you said night. But we had never-" Shizuka started.

"When are they coming back?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"In three minutes. Come on, let's go to the airport and met them." Emiko commanded.

"We are never-" Ayako and Yuki had started, but the others had dragged them into the limo, telling the driver to go to the airport.

"One thing, you guys. Ever thought that this might not be the airport?" Ayako pointed out.

"It is. She told us yesterday." Yuki said.

"Okay. Another point, we don't even-" Ayako started.

"Hello? Private plane?" Sakura stated out.

"I'm not stupid. I know that they are on a private plane, but we don't even know where the plane stops and planes are usually delayed. So we are stuck here." Ayako pointed out again.

"That's what cell phones are-"

"Cell phones can't be turned on when a plane is landing it interferes with the plane's signals to the tower."

"Stop using big words."

"BIG WORDS?" Yuki yelled. "Those words are big? My, you need help." Luckily Sakura didn't have to answer, because Yasuko, Hikaru, Kaoru and their parents were walking towards them. Yasuko's light orange hair was in the usual ponytail, and her hazel eyes were vivid with a mixed emotion of happiness and anger all at the same time. Hikaru and Kaoru were bugging her about letting her hair loose for once in her life. Their parents were not bothering them and six maids followed them, each one dragging a luggage, except the sixth one who was the twin's new toy.

"Hey!" Yasuko said.

"Yasuko! I thought that you died or something" Sakura said, bringing Yasuko into a death hug. Yuki, Ayako, and Shizuka had to help Yasuko get free from Sakura's grasp. "You don't like me any more?"

"…" Yasuko said, glancing over her ever few seconds.

"What in the world are you looking- Shit" Sakura started to ask but when she turned around, she saw their brothers there.

"Okay. What's the problem? It's just our brothers." Ayako said.

"Just our brothers? They are going to faint or something if they knew that we were friends." Sakura replied.

"Wow! You actually know something! Congrats Sakura!" Yuki, Emiko, Mayumi, and Ayako yelled.

"…" Sakura said, glaring at them.

"Don't even dare." Yasuko said out of nowhere.

"We-" Sakura was going to say but, Ayako shook her head.

"Look, we weren't going to do anything." Hikaru said.

"It was just a joke. Take it lightly, sis." Kaoru said.

"Forget it. You two are hopeless just like Sakura there." Yasuko said.

"I'm not hopeless!" Sakura defended herself.

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Who ever you are! Sakura!" Tamaki yelled. "Sakura? Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Hi?" Sakura said. She quickly glanced around but Yuki, Shizuka, Ayako, Emiko and Mayumi were nowhere to be seen.

"By the way. I have a name. It's not who ever you are its Yasuko." Yasuko said.

"Oh, what a fair name-" Tamaki started.

"Shut up." Yasuko commanded. Tamaki found a corner and tried to grow mushrooms there. _What in the world is wrong with this guy? Every time I say something, which is always an insult, he tries to grow mushrooms in a corner. Is he a prostitute or a guy from a mental hospital?_

"Hikaru, Kaoru, lets go home. That guy scares me." Yasuko said in her cute baby voice. Hikaru and Kaoru went ahead, Yasuko following them and the rest of the host club plus Sakura followed.

* * *

I'm planning on adding probably two other OCs, that haven't appeared. I really need help on how they are, their names and everything. They don't have to be related but they have to be either best friends or eneimies. Please, put their name, age(above 15 and under 19), and how they look. Thanks! Please, Review!!


	3. Ride home

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Ouran Characters.**

--

"Sakura, I'm not scary am I?" Tamaki asked for the billionth time, on their way home.

"Go bother someone else. Like him." Sakura said, while pointing at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I'm-" Tamaki started but Kyouya shot him a death glance.

"Be quiet will you?" Kyouya growled, as he had been awakened from his sleep.

"Okay." Tamaki squeaked, while hiding between his legs.

"What in the world is wrong with you brother? Is he like some type of prostitute or a guy that just got out of a mental hospital, because he has some freakin' weird problems!" Yasuko yelled from the phone. Tamaki clutched his knees and started muttering, "mom …help me…sob…sob". Kyouya had thought that the whole thing was funny, so he was silently laughing to himself while trying to read a book. (He was awake from the insult that Yasuko yelled. Who would be asleep then?) Sakura, didn't reply at all, but stared out into space. _Does Yasuko really think that Tamaki is a prostitute or a guy just gotten out of a mental hospital? I should defend him but in the end, all I would do is just cause more trouble. Though she's one of my best friends, she can be tough on anyone who pisses her off badly, except her brothers, Shizuka, Mayumi, Emiko, Honey, and some other people that I forgot. _

"Hello? SAKURA!" Emiko and Mayumi yelled at the same time.

"Oops. Forgot that this is a 7-line conversation. Not just between Yasuko and me. Do you guys think that Tamaki has some weird problems?" Sakura asked in defense for her brother, and just for the fun of it.

"Well…"

"Just say it. It doesn't really matter. Just a throb in the human heart, that's all," Yasuko interrupted._ Wait was there laughing in the-_ "I TOLD YOU, NEVER COME IN TO MY ROOM WITH OUT PERMISSION. NOW GET OUT!!" Yasuko screamed, over the phone, but you could tell that it was the Twins.

"…"

"Yasuko, calm down will you? You know that most of us except this person, YUKI, here are with their brothers, so-" Mayumi said, stating the fact that Yuki was with her, Emiko, and Shizuka.

"What are you and the person or people you are talking to saying about my sister?" Kyouya asked Sakura threatening.

"We weren't saying anything about Yuki." Sakura defended herself.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE. SAKURA WAS WRONG! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT-"

"Will you just shut the hell up?" Yuki asked before anything got to far. But luckily for her, Kyouya didn't hear, her but he had heard the Sakura was wrong part.

"Sakura what about my sister?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, Funny story. Yasuko say it now." Sakura at first laughed but then commanded Yasuko.

"Fine. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM. What do you want me to say and who am I talking to?" Yasuko asked.

"I'm not in your room, I want you to say want you said about Yuki, and you don't need to know who I am." Kyouya said.

"Okay. We were just saying that you sister, Kyouya, isn't riding the same car as you." Yasuko calmly explained.

"How in the world do you know that Yuki isn't with me?" Kyouya cautiously asked.

"Yuki, didn't go to the Airport, so obviously she could be with you." Yasuko calmly explained.

"But that doesn't-" Kyouya started.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! GET OUT!" Yasuko screamed.

"Who's this? Her boyfriend?" Kaoru asked to Kyouya.

"NEVER MIND! YOU CAN KEEP IT FOR NOW!" Yasuko cheerfully yelled to them. _Wonder why she has mood swings._ Hikaru thought.

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND."

"Dumb, ass idiots."

"What did you just call me?"

"Not you. The boys."

"WE ARE-"

"Let me rephrase that, the boys on the phone."

"WE ARE NOT-"

"Bye!" Mayumi, Emiko, Ayako, and Yuki said together. But there were five clicks. _Wonder who the fifth person was._ Kaoru thought.

"For you information, I'm not her boyfriend and I still have no idea who you are." Kyouya stated.

"Same to you." Hikaru sneered.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK, OOTIOR!" Sakura yelled.

"HIKARU, KAORU, MY PHONE NOW!!" Yasuko screamed.

"Bye!" _Click_

* * *

"Who in the world were you talking to?" Kyouya asked Sakura.

"My friends." Sakura replied.

"You have friends that are boys?" Kyouya was trying to pry information from her, but it wasn't really going to well.

"Ah! My sister is too young to date." Tamaki stated, while hugging his sister to death.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled while pinching Tamaki. Tamaki, felt rejected as nobody was listening to him. The car suddenly reached to a stopping point. Kyouya got out no byes were exchanged. Sakura had suddenly become cold towards him in the car ride, after the comment that Tamaki had made, and Tamaki was off sulking now.

* * *

If you people want pictures they're on my site. Each one labled. I need OCs. Please tell me their age (15-19), sex, grade, name (first and last), physical charcteristics, behavior and anything else you think is important.


	4. Back to School

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran Characters or else it wouldn't be funny anymore!**

**--**

Spring Break was over, and school started. Yasuko tried to remember what had exactly happened, when she was trying to get her phone back, but there was no luck in that. S_ome how both twin got black eyes and on the same eye too! But I'm stuck with a sprained leg, not that it really matters except in chasing around Sakura, Yuki, Mayumi, and Emiko. They will really want to be a guest today, so they could humiliate, lets just say, their brothers. Not that it would really bother me. _

Yasuko had an extremely hard time getting up the stairs, only to find out that they was a elevator, that she could have taken. Apparently she was in a great mess. Her uniform (Yasuko, Shizuka, Yuki, and Emiko wear boys uniform. Sakura and Mayumi wear the yellow puffy dresses. Ayako wears what ever she wants to as long as it isn't against the second dress code (A/N See profile page for uniform)) was messy and dirty, but a few seconds of dusting made it fine. Soon she was just like how she was when she started going up the stairs.

As she entered 3-A, Yuki and Sakura lifted her up and completely ignored her cries, of pain when they banged her leg against the table.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW." Yasuko commanded.

"But…but…we have a terrific idea!" Sakura and Yuki said at the same time.

"It's…" Sakura started

"Very…" Yuki said second. And it went on. Sakura, Yuki, Sakura, Yuki until the last word.

"Dear…"

"Please…"

"Hear…"

"Us…"

"Out."

"Fine. You have 30 seconds starting…now." Yasuko said.

"Well, lets break something so-" Sakura had started, but a whack on the head from Yasuko and a stern NO had told her other wise.

"But it was a gre-" Sakura started again.

"I am not going to break anything and sooner or later you guys will be pleading for my help, so I'm declining this idea from the beginning." Yasuko said. Honey started walking towards them, as there was a verbal fight between Yuki and Sakura. Somehow, Yuki had replaced Yasuko in this fight, when she had agreed with Sakura from the beginning.

"Hi! Why are you two fighting?" Honey asked, his eyes getting bigger and he started holding our his bun-bun.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura roared as she was getting kinda mad at Yuki.

"Takashi, Taka-" Honey started to yelled when Yasuko put her hand over his mouth. She put her finger to her mouth, "shhhhh".

"I'm terribly sorry for my friends behavior. How can we make it up to you, with out calling Mori over?" Yasuko lifted her hand from Honey's mouth, and looked down.

"A fight?"

"No."

"Forcing those two into being our dogs in the host club."

"No." Yasuko's eyes widened and shivered in fear, of what those two would do to their poor brothers.

"Did he say…" Sakura started.

"Forcing us into the Host Club?" Yuki finished.

"Yeah I did." Honey replied despite the fact that Yasuko was shaking her head.

"Well we-" Sakura and Yuki started together. Yasuko put her hand over their mouths and shook her head.

"Their answer is no. How else can we make it up to you?" Yasuko said.

"But…but" Sakura whined like her brother.

"Shut up." Yuki ordered Sakura, noticing Yasuko's glare at them, which was as always oblivious to Sakura. The teacher came in the next moment, before Sakura had a chance to fight back.

* * *

Pictures are on my profile thing. Review! I'm planning on adding probably two other OCs, that haven't appeared. I really need help on how they are, their names and everything. They don't have to be related but they have to be either best friends or eneimies. Please, put their name, age(above 15 and under 19), and how they look. Put how they behave too!! Thanks! Please, Review!!


	5. The PRANK

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran Characters or else it wouldn't be funny anymore!**

--

_Sometimes in life we'd had to believe, our lives…_ a song started out of nowhere. It was lunchtime, and the seven of them were eating. Well not really the seven of them, Yasuko and Shizuka had finished and they were on Yasuko's laptop figuring out expenses for their newest prank.

"Hello?" Yasuko asked answering her phone. At this time the other 6's phones had rung and the caller only said one thing. _We know you secrets._ Sakura, Mayumi, Yuki, and Ayako were freaking out, who wouldn't after this person called you saying "We know you secrets." Shizuka was busy seeing who that person was, as they were stupid enough to not hide their caller ID and Shizuka had always saved all of the host club's number on it.

"Well, for me the person who called was… Mori." Shizuka stated with slight hatred in her voice.

"Honey" Emiko followed.

"Kaoru" Mayumi muttered, surprised.

"Well, he has to call someone and you two are twins so it was obvious that he called one of you to." Yasuko explained.

"Getting on. Kyouya." Yuki spat out, while clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Tamaki." Sakura whispered, since Tamaki never participated in any of these events.

"It's obvious who mine is. Hikaru." Yasuko said.

"Well-"

"What in the world did we do to them? We didn't pull any pranks on them."

"Rebellion!"

"…"

"Come on Yasuko."

"The whole point of rebellion when we are not working for them is?"

"Oh."

"Well then why don't we make another club in response. One that takes away their costumers?"

"First decent-"

"How in the world are we going to take away their customers?"

"Remember? Humiliating pictures and adorable ones too."

"Few things. 1) They gain more-"

"I get it. It's a bad plan."

"No, no. It's a good plan. Just needs some tweaking, that's all."

"Oh! I know we can form the Girl Host Club or Hostesses Club for the boys in the school!"

"For the girls, we can help them if they are pressured, like therapy. Plus Yasuko and Shizuka can sing for them."

"Great Idea. Except the last part."

"But…"

"We are not singing-"

"Fine!"

"Now, room."

"Third Drama room? It's free, plus they have tons of instruments and closets for clothes."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that someone is-"

"Come on! We got to go!"

"Coming!" The seven of them ran into the chairman's room. Well more like Sakura ran in, because he was her dad. The others politely knocked on the door and came in when he told them to.

"Goody-goody two shoes." Sakura muttered.

"Chairman. We want to make a club called the Hostess Club for the male population in the school." Yuki kindly explained. Yasuko and Shizuka were "mute". "Could you approve it for us?"

"I do approve since Sakura is in it, but where are you guys going to stay?"

"Dad, in the third Drama room." Sakura replied.

"If no one had taken it." Yasuko quietly added on.

"Of course." Sakura and Yuki started dragging Yasuko and Shizuka out the door with them. Mayumi and Emiko were just outside, waiting for the answer.

"So?"

"He said yes!"

"Lets got inspect the room and everything." Yasuko promptly spoke up. The seven started running towards the third drama room, but unnoticed to them, was a shadow.

--

I'm planning on adding probably two other OCs, that haven't appeared. I really need help on how they are, their names and everything. They don't have to be related but they have to be either best friends or eneimies. Please, put their name, age(above 15 and under 19), and how they look. Behavior too! Thanks! Please, Review!!


	6. Meeting equals Fainting

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran Characters or else it wouldn't be funny anymore!**

--

_Why in the world are we crawling through a vent, when we could just walk over here? Oh right._ Haruhi thought.

_Flashback_

"What? We have competition? Who? Who? Who? Do tell!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Well, we really didn't see them." Honey replied. "But they are in the Third Drama room, which is two doors down."

"Lets go visit them." Haruhi said.

"No. We'll crawl in the vents and see who they are." Tamaki yelled. Surprisingly Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru liked this plan.

_End Flashback_

"AH! SMALL, DARK! GET ME OUT OF-" Honey yelled, before Hikaru pounced on him, putting his hand over Honey's mouth. Well let's just say that their sisters had heard. Sakura and Yuki were fighting about who should get the laser so they could cut the vent. (A/N: no idea how they had got laser) Mayumi was just standing on the other side looking impatient. She tossed the laser to Yuki so the fighting would stop. Mayumi really didn't care about cutting open the vent and then having to explain about what happened.

Yuki and Sakura started cutting open the vent, which the six of the hosts were completely oblivious of, that is until they fell, with a big _BANG!_

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Sakura and Yuki said.

"SHUT UP!" Mayumi roared. Shizuka and Yasuko, the people who are usually in charge, were too busy typing or writing down expenses in their notebooks to notice.

Mori and Honey were the first to climb out. Honey fainted at the fact that his baby sisters would even go against him. Mori was well silent, because he was shocked that his sister was going against him.

"Honey-sempai. Are you all right?" Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru asked, totally oblivious to the other people in the room. They soon noticed that 1) Kyouya was by the door down (A/N: he fainted) and 2) Mori wasn't paying any attention to Honey at all but was staring right in front of him. Soon a thump was heard, and Mori was down.

"Yasuko, Shizuka" Mayumi and Emiko whispered while poking them. Poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…

"What?" Yasuko asked in the level.

"They're here." Sakura replied lightly, positioning herself. At this time Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twin turned around. All they saw were 3 girls and 4 boys sitting. One was busy typing on the computer, while the other was furiously jotting down expenses. (Unknown to Host Club) The 3 girls and the other 2 boys were busy poking at the two, Kyouyas (Tamaki's name for them).

They whispered something to the two, and suddenly the laptop closed and the notebook snapped shut. Shizuka was the first to turn around. She didn't look like her brother so they didn't think of anything. Then Yuki followed, next was Mayumi and Emiko. Sakura turned around. When she did Tamaki started hyperventilating. Yasuko and Ayako turned at the same time, both trying to find a paper bag, or so it seemed. Haruhi looked pale and the twins were just exchanging glances that said, well knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Tamaki and Haruhi soon fainted due to the shock. The twins started walking out, when they found that the door was locked. They turned around and was surprised by the fact that all of the other Host club members were being attended to by their sisters (Hikaru didn't know that, but Kaoru did).

Yasuko was just typing on her laptop, trying to delete the humiliating pictures that Sakura and Yuki had sent. _Why in the world did they send humiliating pictures of their brother? THEY ARE CRAZY!_ Yasuko thought.

"So, Yasuko, why are you doing this to us?" Kaoru asked.

"You saw how the other club members reacted." Hikaru added.

"Sooner or later, Sakura and Yuki were going to do something really stupid, so this was a good idea." Yasuko whispered in their ears.

"And there was nothing else why you guys are going against us right?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked together.

"Yes, there was one thing." Yuki interjected.

"What?" Hikaru wondered.

"The prank phone calls that our dear brothers made on us. " Sakura replied.

"Oh." From there on until the other club members woke up, Hikaru and Kaoru stayed quiet.

* * *

I'm planning on adding probably two other OCs, that haven't appeared. I really need help on how they are, their names and everything. They don't have to be related but they have to be either best friends or eneimies. Please, put their name, age(above 15 and under 19), their behavior and how they look. Thanks! Please, Review!!


	7. Twice in one day?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, just my OCs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, just my OCs.**

Poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…poke…

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FOR THE LAST TIME!!" Yasuko yelled, launching herself at Hikaru trying to strangle him. Luckily Yasuko's scream woke up the other Host Club members.

"Mori-sempai, HELP!!" Hikaru barely choked out. Mori, Honey, Shizuka and Emiko tried to pry Yasuko's fingers from around Hikaru's neck.

"Yasuko, come on. You do obviously know that you will go to jail if you kill him. Sister or not." Kaoru stated. The other people in the room thought that stating just a thing wouldn't work, but to their surprise Yasuko let go of her grip on Hikaru's neck.

"We might as well introduce our selves. Better yet-" Yuki started.

"NO!! WHY? WHY? WHY MAYUMI?? WHY??" Honey wailed while clutching on to Mayumi's leg. "WHY, Why, WHY, MAYUMI, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!!"

"Honey, Honey. It's all right. But GET OFF OF MY LEG!" Mayumi practically screamed in Honey's ears. With much help from Emiko, Mayumi's leg was soon free from Honey's hug; blood once again was free to circulate to her leg.

"Ok…" Sakura muttered.

"Well as I was going to say, why don't we let you guys introduce us." Yuki commanded.

"Um… how in the world are-" Haruhi started.

"Doesn't one of you guys know one of us?" Sakura kindly stated.

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled.

"Why?" Sakura defended.

"Idiots" Yasuko, Ayako, Shizuka, Emiko, and Mayumi muttered together. Sakura had tears in her eyes and her lip trembled. Yuki rolled her eyes at the show that Sakura was making.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Tamaki asked, while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That is soooooooooo wrong!" Yuki yelled, trying to hold back giggles.

"Yuki." Kyouya moved around the room observing everything.

"Kyouya." Yuki glared at him.

"Well let's get back to introductions kay?" Ayako said.

"Emiko, Mayumi, Shizuka" Honey pointed to each one.

"Yasuko." Kaoru pointed at her.

"Ayako." Haruhi muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And you know us too." Yuki and Sakura said together.

"We are your new rivals. As you people should know." Ayako stated.

"But why are you against us? We didn't-" Tamaki started wailing.

"THINK. IDIOT!! Prank phone call." Yuki yelled in his ear.

"Oh." Tamaki said.

"We have to go as hosting hours will start soon. You guys?" Kyouya asked.

"For us, hosting starts in 5 minutes." Sakura said, while pushing the host club out with Mayumi, Emiko, Yuki, Ayako and Shizuka's help. Yasuko was still typing in her laptop for some apparent reason.

"Well, they were interesting." Ayako muttered.

"Their our own brothers or sister." Mayumi pointed out.

"Hey, our hosting thing is starting in 4 minutes. So, get into your places!!" Shizuka commanded.

--

"Hey! We can visit our sisters, and see how they are doing!" Tamaki suggested.

"NO." Kyouya replied. "We have hosting today."

"Please?" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey pleaded. Haruhi was quietly reading a book and Mori was just silent for that matter.

"No." Kyouya stated. After a few seconds of silence, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Haruhi and Honey were leaving the Third Music Room. Kyouya had been knocked out and Mori was carrying him to the Third Drama Room.

--

The door opened and in came the Host Club. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru making a big entrance, followed by Haruhi, Honey, Mori and the knocked out Kyouya. The Hostess Club turned around and the first thing that they saw was Kyouya being carried. Sakura, Yuki, Mayumi, Emiko and Ayako bursted out laughing, while Yasuko and Shizuka were writing or typing. If Kyouya observed the surroundings, he would see very little people, but enough to make a profit.

"Oh. My sister-" Tamaki started.

"Shut up. If I'm too young then you can't make a host club because you are younger idiot." Sakura challenged, sending Tamaki to his little gloom corner.

**Review!! If you want pictures then tell me. I'll send them to you. **


	8. Introducing the GAME

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

"Wanna play a game?" Yasuko asked her amber eyes twinkling under her glasses. It was after their host time, and Kyouya still hasn't woken up yet.

"Okay!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Shizuka, Emiko, Mayumi, Yuki, Sakura and Ayako replied.

"What type of game?" Honey asked.

"The eight who said okay can't back out deal?" Yasuko asked.

"Deal." Seven voices said together, while another person just nodded their head.

"Well, Yuki why don't you explain." Yasuko asked.

"Okay! The first one to wake up Kyouya from his peaceful sleep wins!" Yuki declared.

"…" Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened. With a thump, they were down.

"Okay, not just Kyouya now but Hikaru and Kaoru. Too! You guys going to play?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not Kyouya." Honey stated.

"Same." Tamaki replied.

"Ah." Was all that Mori said.

"Bye!" Haruhi walked out the door unnoticed to the Host Club.

"Okay! Kyouya first. So you guys wait." Emiko commanded.

--

**REVIEW!! If you want pics of them, just tell me! :3**


	9. Wake up Kyouya!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Ouran characters Disclaimer- I don't own any Ouran characters Sorry for not updating, and thanks for those people who reviewed!

_Attempt 1-_ Shizuka, Yasuko, Yuki

Shizuka held a medium sized bucket of ice-cold water (with ice cubes) over Kyouya's head. (A/N: There were teams. Emiko, Mayumi, Ayako and Sakura in one. Shizuka, Yasuko, and Yuki in another.) Yuki raised her hand, helping Shizuka steady the bucket over his head. In a matter of seconds, the whole bucket of water, with the ice poured onto Kyouya, completely drenching him. He didn't wake up.

_Attempt 1:__** FAILED**_

_Attempt 2_- Emiko Mayumi, Ayako, Sakura

Emiko had a trumpet in hand, while Mayumi's drumsticks were carefully laid on her drums. Ayako and Sakura were going to be clapping, Loudly. On the count of 3. 3…2…1. The blaring sound of the trumpet, the loud drums and the clapping over a microphone, could have awoken the dead, but it seemed that Kyouya was far beyond dead.

_Attempt 2:__** FAILED**_

_Attempt 3_- S, Y, Y

Shizuka, Yuki and Yasuko were positioned to kick (coughkillcough) Kyouya, any place they found to their liking. On the count of 3. 1…2…3. The sound of feet against bone was heard. The muttering of what the fuck? Was heard from Kyouya, who opened his eyes, seeing three smiling faces at him, one of them being his sister (shocking!), Hikaru and Kaoru's sister (surprise, surprise, okay maybe not) and Mori's sister (Huge Surprise! I'm serious). He got up glaring at the three smiling faces. To his surprise, those smiles didn't fade, but smirks overpowered those 'innocent' smiles.

_Attempt 3: __**Success**_

"What in the world just happened?" Kyouya asked, but no one answered him, as they were too busy thinking of ways to wake up Hikaru and Kaoru. "Why am I drenched?" Coldness over powered his voice.

"Well… you see that bucket over there?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Kyouya muttered. _I'm not stupid!_

"We poured ice cold water on you, plus the ice cubes, in order for you to wake up." Yuki explained.

"WHAT?" Kyouya yelled waking up the twins from their 'restful' sleep. "And why am I-"

"Well, when you didn't wake up when we poured water on you, we had decide to play instruments into the microphone, which is connected to that speaker, which was right next to your ear." Sakura explained.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but WHY THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?" Kyouya was suddenly getting a dark aura around him, no that the girls there actually cared. Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were edging to the door.

"Well, when you didn't wake up then, we decided to step on you, thus waking you up," Yuki calmly explained, smirking.

"That must explain it," Kyouya growled, mad at what the girls had done, but what's done is done. Before anything could happen, Yuki, who was still smiling reminding herself of what had happened, suddenly dragged Kyouya out of the room.

**Review!! If you want pics, then tell me!! Vote at my poll for the pairings that you guys want!!**


	10. Sleepover at Ootori's

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OHSHC characters**

_It was a crazy idea. I had to admit it. Why would anyone want to wake up people who will just hurt you when they wake up? But it was a chance that all 6 of them were going to take. By them I mean: Tamaki, Sakura, Ayako, Mayumi, Hikaru and Kaoru. _I thought. It was 7 in the morning and to be more specific, Sunday. There was a sleepover at the Ootori estate. None of us had a choice, as we were kind of dragged there by Tamaki, Yuki and Sakura. Apparently the only people that weren't awake now were Yasuko, Emiko, Honey, Kyouya and Yuki. Mori was in the backyard practicing kendo (it surprises me how the Ootori's have a kendo practice area.)

I was following them so none of them would, well get hurt. We were first going to Yuki's room and seeing if she would wake up.

"So what will happen when we wake Yuki up?" Kaoru asked, being the cautious twin. "How about Yasuko? Emiko?"

"Stop asking questions. We never woke them up, but Honey woke up Yasuko and Emiko once. " Mayumi lightly laughed. I remembered that moment, I have to admit that it was funny, since Honey started running out of Emiko's room crying.

"So what happened then?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't really remember," Mayumi opened the door. A bucket of water in one hand and the other pushing open the door.

_Poor them. Don't know what sleeping force they're up against. I wonder how come they didn't see the fact that Yuki has AB blood like Kyouya. Is it because they two siblings act totally different that they have different blood types and that they are different when woken up. Good Luck to those 6._

Waking Yuki up was easy. All you had to do was throw her on the floor, but her response wasn't that good. How she had water balloons next to her bed was just weird. What was much weirder was the fact that the balloons were filled with pudding, not water. I just think that I had spoke too soon. Yuki started throwing the balloons at the people who woke her up. I'm so thankful for that because I'm perfectly fine. What surprises me is, that she has perfect aim and her eyes are closed!

Those six people started running and yelling. Unfortunately they had run into Kyouya's room and he was pretty pissed off since he was woken up on a Sunday at 7 in the morning. They started screaming and ran into Honey's room. Mayumi had a plan in her head. When Honey woke up, Mayumi pushed a large strawberry cake in his face. Honey was getting madder since Mayumi had wasted a perfectly good cake. The 6 started silently running out of the room and into Emiko's room. They formed a sly smile, since Emiko and Yasuko were both in that room sleeping (Emiko on bed, Yasuko on window still).

_Don't they ever learn? Could at least be smart enough to know that they both have AB blood and one of them is an extremely good martial artist. Plus the other is the sister to two mastermind pranksters. _

The two were woken up to ice-cold water being splashed on them. Yasuko's dark aura started to settle in. Her smile had evil meaning behind it. Emiko started to wake up. Her eyes turned to the culprits who woke her up. Her evil smile slipped up. Uh, oh. Must have an evil thought cross her mind. NO!! They're going to include me in this. I'm just an innocent bystander. The door creaked open. I turned around and saw Honey, Kyouya, Yuki and Mori standing there. All of them except Mori were mad. No mad is an understatement. They were beyond furious.

The next moment at sticky substance poured onto the 6 culprits. Feathers floated down, also pictures of their most humiliating times. They looked up seeing buckets. Their eyes followed to rope for the buckets to Yasuko, a knife in her hand, threatening to make to next bucket drop on them. The six were apparently stuck to the floor. I briskly walked to Mori, slightly laughing. Emiko, Kyouya, Yuki, Honey and Yasuko were getting payback. This contraption was designed for people who woke them up. Honey said "You do know that waking us up is a horrible idea, especially since all six of us have AB blood. Oh this little contraption was just in order to show you a lesson. But if you don't learn we won't be so generous next time." A smirked played on his lips, not fitting his character at all.

"The hell? Generous?" Tamaki asked shuttering.

"Well you see we had spent 7 long weeks, making this contraption." Yasuko explained.

"Well it began this way…" Yuki began her story.

Emiko had known that something was going to happen. Something having to do with people waking them up, well them was the five. They began planning something unknown to the others. The others were fed up of getting woken up by their brother, sisters or friends. They had gone through getting stuck on the floor and not being able to wash it off until 24 hours later, hitting each other with hammers (some were thrown by accident, but most of them was for pure fun), hitting their hands with nails, an argument between Yasuko and Kyouya, and back breaking work. But it was worth it in the end.


	11. Masquerade Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OHSHC characters.**

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I have tons of homework (okay not tons, but a lot) and Finals are coming up and so is the Science Fair for my school, so I'm kinda freaking out. I might not update for another month._

"Yasuko, Shizuka. What are we going to do for Halloween?" Emiko asked.

"Well, I really don't know." Mayumi replied, for them.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Emiko yelled.

"You'll see." Yasuko answered with Shizuka nodding.

--

"Kyouya what are we doing for Halloween?" Haruhi asked.

"Ask Tamaki, since he's in charge of this." Kyouya said, knowing what Tamaki would say after he had spent 2 days nudging Tamaki to his idea.

"Tono what are we doing for Halloween?" the twins asked.

"We're having a Masquerade ball." Tamaki exclaimed, happily. "At night of course."

"We'll design the costumes." The twin exclaimed.

"Haruhi, you have to learn how to dance, if you do learn the waltz, seeing how you failed last time, I'll cut your debt to 1 million yen." Kyouya said.

"Um…sempai is there something wrong with you?" Haruhi asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Kyouya replied, going back to his work, not seeing Tamaki looking at him (For those people who take this the wrong way, it was for the concern of a friend).

--

**Halloween Day-Masquerade Ball**

"WHAT ARE **YOU **DOING HERE?" All the Hosts and Hostesses yelled, except Kyouya, Yasuko, Shizuka, and Mori who is usually quiet.

"YOU THREE PLANED ALL OF THIS." Yuri, Sakura and Tamaki exclaimed.

"We thought that this was too good of a chance to pass up, and we were right." Kyouya calmly explained.

"Well, you see this was once in a life time opportunity and since the three of us were thinking about the same thing for Halloween, which was: A MASQUERADE BALL!!" Yasuko explained, while playing with the hems of her dress.

"You have something that you hiding from us." Emiko accused Yaskuo.

"Me? Why would I hide something?" Yasuko asked, while a smirk tugged on the end of her lips as she finished the sentence.

"Well, lets just go. Our costumers will be waiting for us." Kyouya told them, while moving to the double door in front of them his cape swished as he turned around. As if on command, trumpets started blaring when Tamaki and Sakura both pushed the door open while glaring at each other. If looks could kill both of them would have been long gone, but looks don't kill, right? As each host or hostess walked in, the room silenced more and more. But a few of the hosts and hostesses couldn't be seen. More correctly they weren't there at all.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, seeing his best friend not there.

"Shiiiizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukaaaaaaaaa" Mayumi yelled.

"Yasuko?" Yuki asked. Sakura was shivering, the other hosts/hostesses where just standing there, not really caring, about the current situation. (It wasn't that Mori and the twins didn't care about their sisters, it was that they thought that their sisters were old enough to take care of themselves.)

_This is just like a horror movie. First some of your friends leave and then the monster is going to come out to get you. _Sakura thought. Music started playing out of nowhere, the air tensed. Suddenly ghost like figures appeared, they looked like they were flying, the lights turned off. PITCH BLACK. None of the customers screamed, it seemed as if they weren't there at all.

"MORI!" Honey yelled over the music, which was a miracle as the music kept on getting louder and louder. Then there was nothing. Nobody. No Sound. Absolutely Nothing. Then, out of nowhere a petrified scream, coming from every corner, yet there was nothing. Completely pitch Black.

"TAKASHI!" Honey yelled, but no reply came.

"HARUHI!" The twins and Tamaki yelled at the same time, not realizing it.

"EMIKO! SHIZUKA!" Mayumi screamed.

"MAYUMI! YASUKO!"

"YUKI!"

"SAKURA!"

No replies came to any one of them. It was as if they could hear each other. Then a giggle suddenly erupted the silence. Then nothing.


	12. Locked In

The giggle, stopped as suddenly as it came

The giggle, stopped as suddenly as it came. It left the others in total silence, something that hasn't occurred to both clubs for a long time.

**With Kyouya, Yasuko, and Shizuka**

"Ah, finally. Peace and Quiet." Kyouya muttered.

"So, when you guys want to tell them?" Yasuko asked quietly.

"In an hour or so." Kyouya relpied.

"A question." Shizuka asked.

"Ask."

"Okay, is the video camera on and are we filming everything? Yasuko, is there a camera in every room that is set on a timer to film every minute?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Good."

"What are we going to do, during this time? It isn't as if we can just go home and leave them behind, having to fend for themselves. It's not like we can take their limos and "accidentally" forget that we had locked them inside so, they could suffer for what they did to us." Yasuko asked Kyouya and Shizuka. When she finished, a smirk tugged on the ends of Kyouya and Shizuka's lips.

"Well, we can execute the last idea." Kyouya started.

"But we can't take their limos." Shizuka finished for him.

"But we can. Well, we can take three of them, being how their our families. But won't they worry- No the parents won't. We can just tell them that our dear friends decided to sleep at school." Yasuko interjected herself and finished for herself too.

With out another word, the three of them, picked up their stuff and left the ball room. "Accidentally" locking the doors and windows. Luckily all of their costumers left, when the lights started turning off. As they walked away from the room, Kyouya, Shizuka and Yasuko all had a good idea what they're competing against. The doors of the ballroom shut with a bang. The vibration was felt by all of them, but none had any idea what this vibration was coming from. It's just too bad that they had forgot that the weekend was tomorrow, plus the fact that they didn't leave any food or water. Oops!

**During the weekend**

Kyouya had taken accustom to Tamaki either calling him on his cell phone or running into his room, at 9. It was something that he had gotten use to for the past two years. But no sound came. He was able to sleep in peace and quiet, something that he hasn't done in such a long time.

Shizuka was an early person. She didn't practice kendo like her brothers, since she was a girl, but she did learn karate from Mayumi. Early in the mornings she was really accustom to seeing her brother outside, training. When she looked out her window, there was nobody there except for Satoshi, okay maybe that's somebody.

Yasuko hated being bothered. The twins would usually wake her up. And the twins were both sets. Her brothers and the Haninozuka twins. She was accustom to being on guard, as every time they woke her up, it had something to do with getting hurt. It felt good to her that someone didn't pounce on her, spray water, etc.

Usually during weekends, the Host Club would go on some commoner adventure. Kyouya would never get work done. But today he had finished the finances by noon, but his mind kept on going to the host club and why they haven't bothered him yet. Looks like someone forgets easily.

Shizuka usually had the twins to take care of and could never get her part of the finances over with. It was easy for her today, seeing how the twins haven't disturbed her at all. Though after she had finished her work, she started to wonder where in the world the troublesome twins where, when she remembered that they were at school having a sleepover. Seems to me that at least someone is buying their pathetic excuse.

Yasuko usually got her work done, but at the expense of having to buy a new laptop every weekend. Not to mention a new T.V, stereo, and all new clothing. Yuki, Sakura and Ayako would usually come to her home, in order to drag her outside, because they thought that she was getting too copped up in her work. Usually they would spill water on her laptop, trash her T.V., step on her stereo, and unintentionally ruin her clothes. It didn't happen today though, and her thoughts keep on slipping back to those three and why they didn't come.

**One more day until school**

Mayumi was tired. It had been two days since she had last seen light, and two days since she had food and water. She was thirsty beyond imagination and she had never starved in her life.

Emiko was far better off then her sister. She composed her self and sat in one place so she wouldn't generate too much heat and use all of her nutrients. She only breathed and waited until someone came to rescue them.

Honey was in a dark state. He hadn't gotten any sweets for the past two days. His bun-bun was dirty and his beloved grandmother had made it for him. He had only one thought in his mind, whoever did this to him will pay, dearly.

Mori was just quiet. He just stood there, not feeling tired or hungry or thirsty. It seemed as if he was a robot. It's such a sad time, but he stood there emotionless.

Sakura was freaking out right now. She couldn't see anything. She felt like a damsel in distress. Any second now her prince should come rushing in and save her, but her hopes came crashing down.

Tamaki was nervous. He didn't know where 'Mom' was or if he was going to make it out alive. He whimpered. He thought that Haruhi would be scared right now, and needed him, to comfort her.

Haruhi was confident. She was confident that someone would help them sooner or later. She wasn't scared at all and hasn't been for the last two days.

Ayako on the other hand was calm. She was emotionless something that she picked up from Shizuka and Yasuko.

Hikaru was missing his twin. He was hell wanting to break out of this stupid place. Fuck whoever had placed him in here. He was going to get his revenge, and mark his words.

Kaoru on the other hand was collected. He missed Hikaru, but he wasn't affected by the dark so much. It could have to do with spending so much time with Hikaru.

Yuki was sleepy. She could sleep on the hard floor and her dark side was settling in. She wanted to make the person or people who did this pay dearly. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she didn't have to be this way anymore.

Looks like Yuki, Honey and Hikaur want pay back, and they'll go to any extent to get it. Too bad for Yasuko, Shizuka and Kyouya.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who have waited for the 12th chapter. I'm sorry!! Also thanks to those people who have reviewed! :D

- Mayu


	13. Getting Out or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, or else it would really suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, or else it would really suck, I am a girl that has no sense of humor, romance, nor could I EVER draw, in order to save my life! Nor do I own the character Koko (shortened version of name) from Gakuen Alice**

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed for my story so far. You guys gave me motivation for my writing. Well not really Rain, but that's another story. :D But, if your reading this Rain, you're still one of my good friends!_

Y- Yuri or me

R- Rain or my best friend

--

Monday. The day that Kyouya, Shizuka and Yasuko should fear, but they forgot about locking their friends in isolated rooms, that is until…

Shizuka walked into the 1-A classroom, expecting to be ran over by Mayumi and Emiko, it wasn't until second period that she noticed that Mayumi, Emiko, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru's seats were empty. The teacher didn't take notice of their absence, and continued their lesson. Both the girls and boys in 1-A were wondering about were the members of the Host Club and Hostess Club were, because they weren't in class for sure. That's when it hit her.

_We locked them in the ballroom, with no food or water. That's bad! We didn't let them get out. They're probably starving and are dehydrated. _Shizuka thought. But she couldn't do anything since she was in class, right now._ Lunch. I'll get them at lunch._

"Miku, do you know why Mayumi's missing?" Chouko Itsuki asked her best friend Miku Ran Ayakotsu. Mayumi was class 1-A's little princess. Chouko Itsuki and Miku Ayakotsu were some of the only people that don't go to the host club. It wasn't that they didn't have the money or the time; they didn't like the service that the Host Club gave.

When Kyouya walked into the 2-A classroom, he notice that Tamaki and Ayako weren't there. He didn't know the reason. He just thought that they were sick, but he suddenly remembered that they were locked in the ballroom.

_Tamaki and Sakura should be freaking out right now. It's not that hard to have Tamaki start crying. Well I'll go get them at lunch._ Kyouya thought.

As soon as Yasuko walked in to the 3-A classroom, she knew that something was wrong. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly.

_Where are everybody?_ Yasuko asked herself. She was in an isolated room. There wasn't anybody there, it was just pitch black. (R:It's karma!) Suddenly the lights turned on and all of her classmates were leaned on desks talking to each other.

_Now I remember. So that's how it feels like to be by yourself in an isolated, dark room. I'll go get them now._ Yasuko thought. But she couldn't, since Hyoki went up to her and started a conversation.

"So, where are your two best friend, Sakura and Yuki? How about Mori and Honey?" Hyoki started to bombard her with questions. Luckily she didn't have to answer because the teacher came in the next moment, and everybody rushed back to their seats, except Yasuko, who tripped before slowly walking to her designated seat.

-Lunch-

"I just-" Shizuka started while panting. She ran all the way to the 3-A classroom, only to find Kyouya and Yasuko in an argument, about when Shizuka would get there.

As Shizuka walked up to them, she heard snatches of the conversation.

"She's not coming!" that was Kyouya,

"Is too!" Yasuko fought back.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS TOO!"

"SEE YOU AGREE WITH ME!"

"You'll never fall for any of my tricks will you?" Kyouya asked.

"Nope!"

"Hi!" Shizuka muttered to herself. Surprisingly both Kyouya and Yasuko heard.

"What's up?" Yasuko asked. "Come on! Let's go!"

"um…are you high?" Shizuka asked.

"Just sugar high. Dat's all!" Yasuko giggled, causing a lot of people to stare at her, since she was usually a serious person.

"Okay, we're here. So-" Kyouya started. But he never finished his sentence, as Yasuko was already opening the door, and turning on the lights.

"AH!!" came from ten rooms. It was a good thing that the room was sound proof.

"So, I'll take three rooms and you people can take four!" Yasuko said, to cheerful.

"Okay…" Shizuka and Kyouya nervously glanced around.

The doors of the rooms were facing the wall, so they lined up, taking three rooms each. It was an unfortunate event for Yasuko as she got Honey, Yuki, and Hikaru. Kyouya got Tamaki, Ayako, Mori and Emiko. Shizuka got Haruhi, Mayumi, Kaoru and Sakura. Each of them were kind of unlucky seeing as they all got a few people that might kill them. (A/N: Refer back to chapter 10-11… I think)

As the first door opened, Kyouya got the feeling that one of the people would want to kill them. He was about to warn them, but Yasuko, being sugar high, open all of the doors that she had. Honey, Yuki and Hikaru jumped out and started to attack Yasuko, but at that point Mori, Sakura and Kaoru walked, no staggered out of their rooms. Actually it was more like Sakura and Kaoru staggered while Mori ran to pick up Honey.

"WHY?? WHY?? WHY?? I WAS ALL ALONE IN THERE-" Tamaki had started but he would never be able to finish because Yasuko stared to yell.

"SHUT UP!! YOU AREN'T GLAD THAT WE AT LEAST GOT YOU OUT? FINE WE'LL LOCK YOU IN THERE AGAIN!!" Yasuko yelled and started to run out of the room, tears rolling on to her cheek. A few people tried to go and comfort her, namely Emiko, Mayumi, Sakura, Yuki, but Shizuka locked the door. (A/N: She has the key)

"Y-you l-locked th-the door?" Hikaru and Kaoru stuttered.

"Yeah, so?" Shizuka asked a questioning look on her face. If you really looked at it, a few people were having murderous thoughts in their head. (Y: It would be better if Koko could read their mind) (Since the mind reader from Gakuen Alice isn't here to tell everybody what the few people are thinking I'll just say it…er…type it)

_I am going to chop her into pieces and feed each piece to a shark. But before that I'm going to set hungry lions after her. No hungry dinosaurs. _Hikaru thought. (R: Too bad Meli thinks he's cute, or else I would have wanted him)

_I don't care if she's my cousin's little sister. I want to torment her till no end. Ripping her into pieces wouldn't be too bad after all. I should really consider that idea. _That evil thought cross Honey mind. He really was pondering about if he should do that or just let her go.

_I really don't care if she's my best friend's little doll or something _(Y: HEY!) _But I am going to chop her up and force feed Yasuko her. HEHEHEHE!_ Yuki thought evilly.

_I AM GOING TO KILL HER! DOES SHE NOT KNOW HOW IT IS LIKE TO BE STUCK- _Mayumi and Emiko never got to finish their thought because Shizuka opened the door (A/N: Sorry that I'm interrupting the story, AGAIN but the others didn't know that she had a key).

"FREEDOM!" Tamaki yelled, the others agreed but Shizuka accidentally closed the door behind her, resulting in them being locked in… AGAIN!

**Two hours later**

"LET US OUT!" Hikaru yelled, banging at the door.

"Can anyone pick a lock?" Kaoru asked, but no one heard him… again, due to the fact that everyone but Kaoru, Mori, Kyouya, Honey, and Emiko where pounding on the door.

Kaoru was getting impatient. Really Impatient. "STOP HITTING THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" Luckily everyone did stop, because Kyouya was glaring at them.

"So, Can Anyone Pick A LOCK?" Kaoru's voice rose after every word.

No was the unanimous answer.

"What if we're to stay in here for the rest of the day?" Mayumi asked, not even considering weighing out the options that someone might find them, which is very low.

**With Shizuka and Yasuko**

"Zuka, were's everyone ELSE?" Yasuko asked her voice getting louder everytime she spoke.

"Suko, you really think that I would know?" Shizuka asked.

"Well, you were the person with the key, and the last person to leave that-" Yasuko started, but she didn't finish since she ran out of the room, grabbing the key to the ball room. Unfortunately she bumped into the door, making the key drop. Therefore the key was L-O-S-T!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You gave me motivation to write the story, thought it many not be any good. Hehe. _

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Eh, Zuka, you know the key…hehe…was…yeah…lost?"

"You should have said that sooner!"

"You really need to eat, drink and take a shower… like NOW!"

"Truth or Dare, fun game, lets play"

"WHAT? YOU ARE JOKEING ARE YOU NOT?"

"I would be usually in the unjoking range."

"Eh?"


	14. IM chat

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, if I did the anime and manga would both suck, because I'm horrible at drawing and can never thin

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, if I did the anime and manga would both suck, because I'm horrible at drawing and can never think of a plot.**

_A/N: There's going to be a few IM chats so:_

_Suko-chan: Yasuko_

_Sweetsn'fluff: Mayumi_

_Dramarocks: Sakura_

_Shizuka: Shizuka_

_In-between: Emiko_

_Noname: Ayako_

_Ineed2pickabetterusrname:Yuki_

_Usagi__-chan: Honey_

_Silent: Mori_

_Commoner: Haruhi_

_KingTama: Tamaki_

_Pranker: Hikaru_

_Kyouya: Kyouya (I'm really running out of ideas)_

_Youngertwin: Kaoru (I'm running out of ideas)_

_And Nick Names are:_

_Suko- Yasuko_

_Yume- Mayumi_

_Kura- Sakura_

_Zuka- Shizuka_

_Emi- Emiko_

_Aya- Ayako_

_And Yuki unfortunately has none._

"Wow." Shizuka walked up to Yasuko to see her searching for the key.

"I dropped the key."

"Fine, I'll help"

**30 minutes later**

"Eh, Zuka, you know the key…hehe…was…yeah…lost?"

"GREAT! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"hum… lets think"

Yasuko was apparently the only who did think. _Well, we could get another key, but that would take too long. We could light the door on fire, I do have matches on me, but that could burn down the WHOLE building. We could bust down the door, but then we would have to pay for it. We could pick the lock, but we might have to pay for a new lock. Hum…which one seems the most sensible? Oh, I'm gonna ask Zuka-kun._

"Hey, Zuka, which one seems better?"

"…"

"Getting another key, light the door on fire, or busting down the door?"

"…"

"Oh, there was another one"

"…"

"That one was…oh right…picking the lock."

"You should have said that sooner!"

"Well, I forgot, that I learned for Kaoru and Hikaru." (Y: wow. The twins forgot they could pick a lock)

"PICK THE FREAKING LOCK!"

"Kay"

**10 minutes later**

"Zuka, the door, in unlocked."

"Oh My God. Open the door"

Yasuko opened the door and Kyouya sensibly walked out with Honey with Mori, Haruhi and Ayako following him and the rest of them running out.

"You really need to eat, drink and take a shower… like NOW!" Yasuko stated. "By the way, Tamaki, you need a new lock and a new key to the door."

"Why" was his sensible reply.

"Well, I remember learning to pick a lock from Hikaru and Karou, and the paper clip and the needle got stuck in the lock, thus jamming it." Yasuko observed that everyone except Shizuka and her were glaring at Hikaru and Karou.

"YOU KNEW HOW THE PICK A LOCK?"

"Well, you see-" Hikaru never got to finish since Yasuko started yelling.

"LET GO!! IT'S GETTING REALLY LATE, WE MIGHT HAVE TO STAY INSIDE THE SCHOOL." And at that everyone except a selected few started running toward the door. It was unlocked, luckily for them.

"Hey, wanna have a sleep over tomorrow?" Yasuko asked.

"Where?"

"My home." Yuki looked around and went to her brother telling him all about it.

"Kay. See you there."

**On IM**

_Suko-chan_: hmm… were is everyone?

Sweetsn'fluff logged on

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Suko-chan!

Dramarocks logged on

_Dramarocks_: Where's Yuki?

Ineed2pickabetterusrname logged on

Shizuka logged on

Noname logged on

_Ineed2pickabetterusrname_: Hey?

_Noname_: There wasn't a lot of Homework today.

_Suko-chan_: No comment

_Suko-chan_: Where's Emi?

_Noname_: Yeah, where's Emi?

_Dramarocks_: Yeah

_Ineed2pickabetterusrname_: I seriously need to pick a shorter and better username.

_Shizuka_: She's probably with Chika

_Sweetsn'fluff_: She promised that she wasn't going to be with Chika for a month, now I can get to …

_Suko-chan_: Yume doesn't seems so sweet after all, her evil side is showing

In-Between logged on 

_In-Between_: can u tell Yume to stop glaring at me?

_Shizuka_: YUME STOP!

_Sweetsn'fluff: _Fine

KingTama logged on

Usagi-chan logged on

Silent logged on

Commoner logged on

Pranker logged on

Kyouya logged on

Youngertwin logged on

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Oh, great the idiots are here

_Kyouya_: Who r u?

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Ur past

_KingTama_: Your Kyouya's past?

_In-between_: BAKA!

_KingTama_: …

_Suko-chan_: Finally, he shut up!

_Suko-chan_: By the way, hello Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, Mori, Honey.

_KingTama_: How did u know it was us?

_Dramarocks_: and there he goes again. He can never shut up can he?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Nah. I think there's something mentally wrong about him

(A/N: I'm not insulting Tamaki or anything, but I think that there is something wrong with him, because of the way he behaves)

_Noname_: I seriously bored!

_Suko-chan_: Wanna do my homework for me?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: There's something seriously wrong with Suko!

_Dramarocks_: I really agree

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: We didn't have any homework

_Dramarocks_: Oh, right

_Suko-chan_: BAKA!

_Usagi-chan_: Who r u guys?

_KingTama: I agree_

_Kyouya_: …

_Silent_: …

_Pranker_: At least tell us that

_Youngertwin_: Yeah

_Commoner_: …

_KingTama_: Haruhi ur online!

_Suko-chan_: Hey, wanna play Truth or dare?

_KingTama_: Truth or Dare, fun game, lets play

_Kyouya_: I have nothing better to do

_Shizuka_: Sorry I was gone, but I have 2 cover some expenses

_KingTama_: Who r u?

_Shizuka_: …

_Suko-chan_: The name…

_KingTama_: ?

_Suko-chan_: Never mind

_Suko-chan_: The order: Zuka, In-between, Sweetsn'fluff, Ineed2getabetterusrname, Noname, Dramarocks, me, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi.

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Lets play Truth and Dare

_KingTama_: I think u mean Truth or Dare

_Shizuka_: Nope Truth and Dare

_Suko-chan_: I think I know who you guys are

_In-Between_: Suko's gonna get really mad tomorrow. Just a warning. Btw don't tell anyone or 2day will be the last good day of u life. :D

_Suko-chan_: gulp Kay

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Both of U!

_KingTama_: ?

_Suko-chan_: 2morrow u 2 r fucking dead

_Suko-chan_: Tama don't comment

_KingTama_: Another fan!

_Shizuka_: Giving u a nickname doesn't mean we're fans of yours

_Suko-chan_: **Smirk** yeah right, not Tama but someone else

_Shizuka_: SHUT IT!

_Suko-chan_: So, ur admitting it

_Shizuka_: And u?

_Suko-chan_: He is hot

_Shizuka_: Gasp U admitted

_Suko-chan_: I don't really care as long as u don't tell, but if u do I'll tell 2

_Shizuka_: Damn

_In-Between_: ?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: ?

_Dramarocks_: ?

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Eyes widen u mean those 2 people

_Suko-chan_: Shut it!

_Shizuka_: If u tell, better sleep with ur eyes open

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Glup I wouldn't do that

_Noname_: ?

_KingTama_: ?

_Silent_: ?

_Usagi-chan_: ?

_Kyouya_: who r u?

_Pranker_: ?

_Youngertwin_: I think I know what going on

_Shizuka: Then SHUT IT!_

_Youngertwin_: Glup kay

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Lets play now

_Suko-chan_: Kay

_Dramarocks_: Zuka, who do u like?

_Shizuka_: Someone in class 2-A. I'll tell u 2morrow

_Suko-chan_: Yeah.

_Dramarocks_: No, you r telling now!

_Shizuka_: I'll call u

_KingTama_: ?

_Suko-chan_: Confess 2 him 2morrow

_Shizuka_: WHAT? U R JOCKING R U NOT?

_Suko-chan_: I'm in the unjocking range

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Eh?

_Dramarocks_: Eh?

_In-between_: Eh?

_Noname_: Eh?

_Usagi__-chan_: Eh?

_Silent_: Eh?

_Commoner_: Eh?

_KingTama_: Eh?

_Pranker_: Eh?

_Kyouya_: Eh?

_Youngertwin_: Eh?

_Shizuka_: Better sleep with ur eyes open

_Suko-chan_: U always say that

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: btw, he likes u 2 Zuka

**After a few truth and dares (I'm getting tired of writing it all)**

_Shizuka_: Suko, tell who u like on IM right now

_Suko-chan_: Fuck u!

_Shizuka_: Thanks!

_Suko-chan_: Fine, Mori

_KingTama_: eyes widen We do have a fan here

_Suko-chan_: 2 actually if u do count it

_Silent: …_

_KingTama_: ?

_Shizuka_: Your dare. Tell them who u r  
_Suko-chan_: What ever

_KingTama_: Yea!

_Suko-chan_: Yasuko

_KingTama: _Yasuko?

_Suko-chan_: Yasuko from 3-A

_KingTama: _?

_Silent_: eyes widen

_Usagi-chan_: Mori fainted

_KingTama_: ?

_Usagi-chan_: Hey, Suko-chan!  
_KingTama_: Thanks her screen name

_Suko-chan_: Yasuko Hitachiin

_KingTama_: ?

_Suko-chan_: Kaoru and Hikaru's older sister, Yasuko!

_KingTama_: oh

_Shizuka_: btw, he like u 2

_Usagi-chan_: Suko-chan, wow

_KingTama_: ?

_Commoner_: Who r u people?

_Shizuka_: Should we tell them?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Sure

_In-Between_: Last names only, I'm sure they can guess, right Yume?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Def.

_Pranker_: ?

_Shizuka_: Morinozuka

_Youngertwin_: You're Shizuka Morinozuka

_Shizuka_: Guessed right pretty boy

_Youngertwin_: …

_Suko-chan_: u noe me

_In-between_: Haninozuka

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Haninozuka

_In-between_: Guess which one's which

_Usagi-chan_: In-between's Emiko and Sweetsn'fluff is Mayumi

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Yep!

_Dramarocks_: SS

_KingTama_: ?

_Dramarocks_: whatev.

Dramarocks logged off

Ineed2getabetterusrname logged off

Shizuka logged off

Suko-chan logged off

Noname logged off

In-between logged off

Sweetsn'fluff logged off

_KingTama_: Guess we'll never know who the rest of them were

_Kyouya: …_

_Silent: …_

_Pranker_: Yeah

Commoner logged off

Youngertwin logged off

Pranker logged off

_KingTama_: Haruhi wait for me!

KingTama logged off

_Usagi-chan_: So, Mori, r u going 2 tell her?

_Silent_: blush No

_Kyouya_: She did just tell u, actually all of us

_Silent_: Fine

_Usagi-chan_: 2morrow!

_Silent_: Fine

_Silent_: and u?

_Kyouya_: um…

_Silent_: if I have 2 tell u do 2

_Kyouya_: glare Fine

_Usagi-chan_: Bye!

Usagi-chan logged off

Silent logged off

Kyouya logged off

_A/N: I hope u like it! I really suck at romance, so sue me! REVIEW!! Next chapter's going to be confessions!_

**Preview of Next 2 Chapters**

"I'm in love with you"

"Look, I don't joke around and you know that"

"I like you too." He said trapping her.

"What's wrong?"

"Leave ME ALONE!"

"I messed up."

"Make it up to her"

"We'll help, don't worry about it"

"You really need to worry if they said don't worry about it"

"Not helping at all!"

"Only one can survive"

"Contests"

"Sibling against sibling"

"Twins?"

"Kaoru vs. Emiko"

"Can it be done?"

"We're better than them"

"Lets show them who's boss!"


	15. Is it romance?

Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME

**Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T OWN OHSHC. Nor am I any good at romance. **

_A/N: Okay, if you're the romance type of person, don't read the chapter, it's not really that relevant…I think. Click out of the story, even if it's interesting, since I suck at romance! This chapter will be fluff. OH, help me someone!_

The next day, Shizuka, Kyouya and Mori were looking quite pale. All color left their face, and when anyone tried to speak to them, they would pretend to do something else, after all confessions are hard. Due to the 'symptoms' of an illness both the host club and the hostess club were canceled, much to Shizuka's dismay.

Sakura, Yuki, and Mayumi were dragging Emiko and Ayako along, since Yasuko HAD to finish her homework before they were spying on their best friend.

**What they saw**

Kyouya was following Shizuka like a lovesick puppy. It wasn't until they turned yet another corner did Kyouya grab on to her wrist not letting her go.

"Shizuka." Kyouya whispered to her

"Let me go." Shizuka's voice turned ice cold, something that they weren't use to

"Look, I'm in love with you, too."

"Yeah, right. It's not a funny joke to mess with people's feelings"

"Look, I don't joke and you know that"

"Right" Shizuka turned to leave but Kyouya's hand was still holding her wrist.

"I'm taking advantage of this," he didn't finish, but Shizuka felt his lips on hers. She was overwhelmed with emotions, anger, love, hurt, etc. When, she finally striated them out she kneed him, hard. She turned the corner and was out of Kyouya's sight.

**With them**

"Wow." Sakura whispered, too shocked, but they weren't able to say another word as yet two other people came. Mori and Yasuko. Yasuko probably avoiding people, and Mori was following her, his expression pained. Yuki turned around and saw the whole Host Club minus Kyouya following those two.

But none of they did see what was going to happen next. As their attention went else were, Yasuko happened to disappear, and so did Mori.

**With Yasuko and Mori**

Being able to move faster, Mori appeared in front of her.

"I like you too." He said trapping her, his body made a cage. She wasn't able escape.

"Right…"Yasuko sarcastically replied. She opened her mouth to say more, but Mori's expression shut her up. She could see that he was in pain, not physical, but emotional.

His face inched towards hers, time slowed down, when his lips did meet hers, he wrapped his hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was rather hard for him, since he had to really bend down to her 5' 8" height. Their kiss was sweet, and it felt like heaven. They didn't want to part, but the single "what the hell", from not the Host and Hostess Club members, but from a few of their customers, made them jump apart, really blushing.

Kyouya just happened to be passing by when they were kissing and suddenly a pain came to him. He was jealous that Mori had got the girl that he had wanted for about a year. But once he saw the customers there, he couldn't stop himself from helping them.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with having a relationship, thought a person is in either the Host or Hostess Club." The people turned to him, thinking for a while they agreed, walking away.

At that exact moment Shizuka just happened to pass by crying. Yasuko briskly walked to her.

"Hey!"

"…" was the reply that she got.

"What's wrong?"

"Just…"

"Just what?"

"Leave ME ALONE!" Shizuka yelled her anger getting the best of her. At that exact moment the members of the Hostess Club started to run to Shizuka but was stopped by Yasuko.

"Leave her alone. Give her time"

**Kyouya in the Third Drama room with the members of the Hostess Club, except Shizuka**

"I messed up" Kyouya was currently walking in circles and had been for the past hour.

"Doesn't he ever get dizzy?" Sakura muttered to Yuki. If Kyouya heard it he just ignored it.

"Make it up to her." Yasuko stated out the obvious.

"Yeah."

"We'll help, don't worry about it" Mayumi and Emiko stated, and Sakura and Yuki just nodded their head.

"You really need to worry if they said don't worry about it." Ayako said.

"Not helping, at all!"

"Kay."

"Wait, get on the computer as soon as you go home. We'll talk about it there." And with that they all left the room, leaving Yuki and Kyouya alone.

"Come on, lets go."

**IM Chat**

Suko-chan logged on

Kyouya logged on

Sweetsn'fluff logged on

In-between logged on

Dramarocks logged on

Noname logged on

Ineed2getabetterusrname logged on

_Suko-chan_: Lets start by listing the possibilities. Yuki list them for your dear brother. Yume ask what Zuka would like if she got mad at someone. Emi go help her. Kura being the romance person, try to find out the most romantic places. Aya help me and Kyouya think of ideas.

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: That means, I have to go into his bedroom?

_Suko-chan_: Yeah, do that now!

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Kay.

_Kyouya_: What's going on?

_Noname_: Such a baka

Sweetsn'fluff logged off

In-between logged off

_Suko-chan_: Okay, ready to write Yuki?

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Yep!

_Suko-chan_: a picnic would be nice

_Noname_: dinner

_Kyouya_: What?

_Suko-chan_: a hike

_Noname_: Trip to the zoo

_Dramarocks_: a cruise

_Suko-chan_: Kura, be reasonable

_Dramarocks_: oh, right.

_Kyouya_: Don't I at least have a say in this?

_Suko-chan_: No

_Dramarocks_: No

_Noname_: NO!

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Nope!

_Kyouya_: Yuki, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: He just realized that

_Suko-chan_: :D

_Noname_: So Kyouya do you want a picnic, dinner, hike or a trip to the zoo?

_Kyouya_: Why zoo?

_Suko-chan_: Zuka's favorite thing to do is a trip to the zoo.

_Kyouya_: oh

_Dramarocks_: So which 1 r u gonna pick, Kyou?

_Kyouya_: Kyou?

_Suko-chan_: Kura's OBSEESED with Nicknames, so ignore it

_Noname_: So which one are you gonna pick, Kyouya?

_Kyouya_: a trip to the zoo

_Suko-chan_: Okay.

Sweetsn'fluff logged on

In-between logged on

Shizuka logged on

_Shizuka_: Could you tell these two brats to stop pestering me?

_Shizuka_: Thanks for that

Shizuka logged off

_Suko-chan_: Stop pestering Zuka

_Dramarocks_: Whatev about that, so what info did u get?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Zuka may seem as a person, who doesn't get mad and her patients never strains but, she exploded. T.T

_In-between_: Zuka got really mad. She stalked to her room and locked to door. Nobody's able to go in, and she won't come out

_Noname_: THAT'S HORRIBLE!

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: So, she's not eating is she?

_Suko-chan_: I'm gonna go visit her, and force her to eat

_Kyouya_: **muttering** or is it…because of … eh?

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: G2G! I think Kyouya is getting delirious

_Kyouya_: YUKI, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!

Ineed2getabetterusrname logged off

Kyouya logged off, or rather forced off

_Suko-chan_: --'

_Suko-chan_: Wow!

Suko-chan logged off

_Dramarocks_: no need to be here, gonna go comfort Zuka

_Noname_: right. **Rolls eyes**

In-between logged off

Sweetsn'fluff logged off

Dramarocks logged off

Noname logged off

"SHIZUKA! OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR! DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY HERE THE WHOLE NIGHT JUST SO YOU COULD EAT??" Yasuko yelled to the door, at 9. It woke up a lot of people, but Shizuka still didn't open the door.

_Fine! Be that way. _

**Looks like Kyouya would never get to make up to Shizuka. This is getting rather strange. I thought that there wasn't going to be any romance, but alas, I'm a proven wrong. Another chapter done!! But PLEASE review!! **

**R: the author's been extremely sad**

**M: yeah! She's been muttering to her self for a long time, and it's because she only got 12 reviews**

**Y: **_**muttering**_** the real reason is because those two just won't stop talking**

**R&M: HEY! What was that supposed to mean **

**Y: **_**completely oblivious**_** Plus they're slow and everything (Sorry Rain and Marie if your reading the story, but I'm not insulting you, you guys aren't slow at all :D)**

**R&M: That's mean Yuri**

**Y: **_**glances up**_** SHUT UP!**

**R&M: But-but**

**Y: **_**glaring at them**_

**R&M: **_**runs away**_

**Y: **_**Tries to apologize but is shunned away**_

**Y: Oh, well one good thing out of this is that those two won't be making any more noise! :D**


	16. SHORT CHAPTER

"Do you think they'll actually listen to our letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. **

**R: yeah, she can't draw AT ALL!**

**Y: **_**sticks tongue out **_** Meanine!!**

**M: trying to control laughter**

**Y: **_**glares at M**_

**M: It's so funny!**

**Y&R: just get on with the story!!**

_Recap_

_So, Shizuka is mad at Kyouya, who's desperately trying to make it up to her. Her anger right now could get her club to win the contest. Yasuko and Mori are dating, but no one except Kyouya and a few customers know. This is going to be a definitely interesting day._

"Do you think they'll actually listen to our letter?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah. It's just a -"

**On the other side**

_Hostess Club,_

_We challenge you to a contest since only one can survive, I club I mean. It will be sibling against sibling since that is probably the best situation. Then there wouldn't be any hardships or stuff. _

_Host Club_

_(Tamaki wrote the letter so it isn't very professional)_

"I must say, that's really a good idea." Shizuka said.

"Zuka, I know that your still mad at Kyouya, but don't let that anger take over muh." Yasuko's hand flew over to slap Sakura's mouth. Shizuka was starting to cry.

"Shut up next time." Yasuko scolded Sakura for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry"

Mayumi handed over a paper, which wrote their reply on it. As, decided Sakura was going to deliver it as she was causing so much trouble.

**Host Club**

_Yeah, yeah. We get it. But who's the twins going to challenge? _

"Do they accept or not?"

"Yeah."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could open the door, it flung open and Yasuko was standing there ready to faint, dragging Shizuka who was sobbing, hysterically.

"Just get her better. And answer our question NOW!" Yasuko threw Shizuka at Kyouya, but missed by a yard. Luckily she landed on the couch.

"Um…"

"Emiko vs. Karou?"

"What ever, just get her better." Yasuko walked out of the room

"So it's finally started?" Kyouya asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, definitely." Tamaki replied.

So… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

_A/N: I'm soooooo sorry that it's soooooo short!! BUT review!!_


	17. Sakura vs Tamaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, but I do own my OCs.**

_A/N: Just in case you did know. R stands for Rain (one of my Best Friends), M is for Marie (another one of my best friends) and Y is for Yuri (which is me)_

_R: Please, Review at the end of the story_

_Y: Sorry for not updating sooner and sorry for the short paragraph last time_

_M: This chapter's very confusing._

_Y: Is not_

_M: Is too_

_R: STOP FIGHTING __**Brings out a large fake hammer**_

_Y: Truce?_

_M: Yeah. Truce. __**Y and M run away**_

Sakura vs. Tamaki

The list in front of both the clubs doors, told their customers, when they were opened which didn't seem much since the list went like followed:

Monday CLOSED

Tuesday CLOSED

Wednesday CLOSED

Thursday 3-4 pm

Friday CLOSED

"YASUKO HITACHIIN!" a loud voice interrupted the silent air. "Were the fuck are you?!" she muttered to herself. She had searched half of Ouran's grounds, but Yasuko was still hidden, or so she thought. So lets, go and see what Yasuko IS doing right now. Currently in the Third Music Room, she was heavily making out with Mori. (R: **sweat drop** no comment on that)

Shizuka, the girl, opened the third music room and quickly scanned the premises. Looks like the hide and seek game was over, but maybe Shizuka didn't slam the door hard enough because those two were still making out. Shizuka sweat dropped and tapped Yasuko on the shoulder. Yasuko broke the kiss and looked up. When she realized whom it was she blushed, heavily.

"Um…the first round is going to start" Shizuka stated, still confused.

"Thanks for telling me. Lets go." Yasuko started to leave with Shizuka right behind her, but when they were at least 10 feet away from the door, Shizuka grabbed Yasuko and slammed her to the wall.

"What the hell was going on?"

"What…um…do you mean?" Yasuko started out the window.

"I mean you making out with my older brother." Shizuka glared at Yasuko.

"Well, you see-"

"Suko! Zuka! The round's starting!!" Emiko interrupted the conversation.

"Let's go." And with that the conversation ended or so, Yasuko thought.

It turned out that the competition between Sakura and Tamaki was getting Kyouya, Shizuka, Mori and Yasuko to start getting really emotional, aka crying. (M: But-but-but THAT IMPOSSIBLE TO DO!!)

"SO, the rules are you cannot blackmail these people, you cannot threaten them, or do any physical harm on them." Renge stated.

"So, Tamaki you get Shizuka and Yasuko and Sakura gets Kyouya and Mori."

"Can't it be one person? Or else we would be stuck here for the rest of the year."

"FINE! Then Tamaki you get Yasuko and Sakura, Kyouya."

"O-KAY!" Yasuko beamed at Mayumi who was commenting. Shizuka, moved over to Yasuko and whispered, "Our conversation, wasn't over." Yasuko gulped.

**Tamaki **

"So, a puppy died." Yasuko glanced at him, ignoring the stupid comment that he was supposed to make.

"Hikaru broke his arm?"

"He broke his arm nine times already, I'm use to it."

_Oh, god. Is there any thing that will make her crack?_

"Candy?"

"Sure."

_**After eating so much candy**_

"ARE YOU EVER GOING TO CRY?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU BASTARD!" At this comment Tamaki started to sob, with Yasuko starting at him.

**Sakura**

"Okay, I know that you're emotionless so I don't know why the fucking hell they pick _YOU_ over Mori, who would get emotional after getting sleepy."

"So, you're forfeiting?"

"I would never let a bastard like you win."

"Bastard?"

"Hn. Yeah Bastard. You're a fucking ass bastard for making Shizuka cry do you know that?"

"I didn't make her cry."

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

and it keeps on going.

**Tamaki**

"Is that Kyouya?"

"So, the immature one is back, fully healed hn?"

"I am NOT IMMATURE!"

"Just keep saying that and I know something about your club members that you don't." Yasuko stuck her tongue out at Tamaki.

"Yeah you would."

"I know Kyouya's certain weakness" She smirked watching Tamaki's emotions.

"And so does Sakura." She added just to traumatize Tamaki. Tamaki froze and started crying, with Yasuko laughing her head off.

"YOU ARE MEAN!" Tamaki screamed. Yasuko's eyes started to fill up and she started to sob, at that same time Kyouya was extremely close to tears himself.

"So, TAMAKI WINS!" Renge yelled, while Mayumi was sitting in her seat moping. Shizuka, Sakura, Emiko and Yuki were glaring at Yasuko and Ayako just wasn't caring currently.

"How?"

"He gave me candy."

"I TOLD YOU MILLIONS OF TIMES, DO NOT EXCEPT CANDY FROM STRANGERS!" Sakura screamed.

"But he's not a stranger… He's _your_ younger _brother_. " Yasuko smirked at Sakura.

"So, the after effects of the candy wore off?" Yuki asked.

"Hn." Was Yasuko's oh so intelligent reply.

"Suko, lets talk. NOW!!" Shizuka dragged Yasuko to an excluded corner far, far away from everyone else. Sakura and Mayumi were very curious about what they were talking about, but Yuki and Emiko were holding them back.

"Come _on!_ Don't you want to know what they are talking about?" Sakura gave Yuki her puppy eyes.

"No. And puppy eyes won't work on me, I'm immune to them." Yuki lightly hit Sakura on the head.

"Emi, let me go." Mayumi pleaded.

"NO." Emiko tightened her grip on Mayumi.

**Meanwhile with Shizuka and Yasuko**

"So, what were you doing?" Shizuka stared at Yasuko who's figure was shrinking.

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"yeah"

"_Really?_"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Shizuka was currently really pissed off at Yasuko.

"Well- I'm – ah how would you this?"

"Yasuko Hitachiin. SPIT IT OUT!"

"Okay, okay. I'm dating your brother."

"WHAT?!" Shizuka was currently drinking water and she spat it out…drenching Yasuko.

"Great! I'm soaking wet!"

"What, do you mean, by that?" Shizuka slowly said each word.

"I mean that I'm dating your brother. Does it make sense?"

"Yeah, but that was um… very… unexpected."

"That was kind of the reason that I didn't want to tell you. Well that and the fact that you might spit water over me. Like the last time, I told you I was dating someone." Yasuko faked a smile.

"Well, that time I didn't take unexpected, since it wasn't _my_ older brother."

"Well, just calm down, and don't say anything to anyone. Since I'm really afraid that Sakura and Mayumi are going to take it in another way."

"eh?" A question mark was on Shizuka's head.

"They're going to take it in a wrong way."

"OH!"

"Let's go back, and zip up about what I said."

"Sure Suko-chan." With that they went back to the others who were giving them questioning looks.

"It's really nothing." Shizuka said.

"Shizuka was scolding me." Yasuko answered their questioning looks. "Do you want-"

"Don't say anything else. Shizuka's scoldings are boring." Sakura told Yasuko.

"I'm right here you know."

"Oh, right."

"Okay the next people are Mayumi and Honey. You're competing against each other by-" Yasuko didn't get to finish as Honey came over running and started to pull Yasuko away. Everyone (Host and Hostess Club) except Mori and Shizuka had questioning looks.

_Y: Cliff-hanger_

_R: Actually it was because she couldn't think of anything_

_Y: SHUT UP!__** Ties Rain up, gages her and forces her to watch hours of her fav. Anime**_

_Y: That should keep her shut_

_M: Yuri, what did you do to Rain?_

_Y: She's watching her favorite anime so it shouldn't bother her_

_M: Why?_

_Y: Just don't ask_

_M: Okay?_

_Y&M: Review!! :D_


	18. Mayumi vs Honey

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC.**

_R: Yeah, I would definetly not read the story if she did own the manga  
M: Yeah, that would really suck at the drawing and the plo  
R: She never has a plot  
Y:**sobbing in corner** mean...mean  
R: YURI! did we hurt your feelings  
Y: **hysterically crying  
**M: Yeah we are  
Y: **looks up, tears running down her face**_

Mayumi vs. Honey

"Yasuko, I heard that you were dating my cousin." Honey told her. He didn't seem so sweet anymore. He was kind of evil now, but not as scary as Emiko when she was dark.

"Yeah?" Yasuko smiled, kind of freaking Honey out.

"Let me make this clear, you aren't going to hurt my cousin-" Honey started but was interrupted by Yasuko. (R: Some nerve she has)

"Is this going to be the same speech that you gave me when I became friends with Shizuka, Emiko and Mayumi?" Yasuko told off her glasses and lightly closed her eyes.

"Well…"

"Honey, It's just a Yes or No question."

"Uh…"

"Are you going to answer my question? Because if the speech is the same then don't say anything else because I memorized it."

"How?"

"I was bored and I have a good memory."

"Fine what is my speech?" Honey put air quotes around the word speech.

"Okay, Let me make this clear, you aren't going to hurt my sister/brother/cousin emotionally or physically or I will kill you/make you disappear/put you into coma/ etc."

"Okay…" Honey stared at Yasuko; she was really freaking him out right now because no one knew different versions of his "speech", except her.

"Just to answer that, I'm not going to hurt Mori. And for assurance I'm also not going to hurt Shizuka, Emiko or Mayumi. I'm not that kind of person and _you _of all people should know that." Yasuko smiled. (Y: this is whole conversation is getting boring) Honey smiled back at her, and dragged her away to the others again. (M: What's with her and getting dragged away?)

"So what did you talk about?" Sakura asked.

"I can't really tell you or Honey will really hurt me." Yasuko lied.

"Oh."

"But-" Emiko had a disbelieving face.

"Shhh." Yasuko told Emiko but no one else saw. "I'll tell you later." She whispered.

"Okay."

**With the Host Club**

"So, what did you talk to her about?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, just a few things." Honey smirked while watching Yasuko interact with the members of the Hostess Club.

"We should go home, now." Kyouya stated.

"Mayumi, Emiko, Shizuka! Come on!" Honey yelled.

"Well, see ya!"

"Yume, wait!" Mayumi stopped at that. "Tell those two to get online as soon as they get home." Yasuko commanded.

"Kay! Bye!"

"Bye!" Yasuko, Yuki, Sakura and Ayako yelled to Mayumi, Emiko, and Shizuka.

"Well see ya!"

"Get on when you get home!" Yasuko told them.

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow." With that each of them walked to their siblings.

**IM Chat (for the names check chapter 14)**

Suko-chan logged on

Shizuka logged on

_Suko-chan_: Well Honey knows about that

_Shizuka_: Well that was kind of suspected you know, obviously Mori would tell Honey

_Suko-chan_: True, true

_Suko-chan_: Help me! I have to tell Emiko because she realized that I was lying about the fact that I couldn't tell you guys or he'd hurt me

_Shizuka_: What _did_ he say?

_Suko-chan_: Well he threatened that if I hurt Mori, he would kill me/make me disappear/etc

_Shizuka_: But It's impossible to do that, every relationship has a few fights

_Suko-chan_: I know

_Shizuka_: I'm gonna go confront him, Bye!

_Suko-chan_: WHAT? Wait, don't!

Shizuka logged off

In-between logged on

_In-between_: So, why did you lie?

_Suko-chan_: Well, Honey threatened that if I hurt Mori he would make me disappear/ Kill me/etc.

_In-between_: Why?

_Suko-chan_: I'm dating your cousin, Mori

_In-between_: I knew that you guys would get together

_Suko-chan_: Don't tell anyone please.

_In-between_: Why?

_Suko-chan_: Sakura and Mayumi are going to take it the wrong way, And Sakura's going to tell Yuki who's gonna tell Ayako is going to tell the whole SCHOOL!

_In-between_: oh

_Suko-chan_: Yeah

_In-between_: Wait Honey threatened you, if you hurt him, but every relationship has fights. DAMN HIM! He's going to get a little pep talk about this

_Suko-chan_: Emi wait, don't do that! Emi!

In-between logged off

_Suko-chan_: Oh great.

_Suko-chan_: Two people are confronting Honey

Shizuka logged on

In-between logged on

_Suko-chan_: What happened?

_Shizuka_: It was going pretty bad, but Dark Emi came out

_In-between_: Honey's going to change it

_Suko-chan_: Emi are you still Dark?

_In-between_: No!

_Shizuka_: Honey's coming to tell you his new and improved version

Usagi-chan logged on

_Usagi-chan_: Emiko's online?

_Suko-chan_: Emiko isn't dark anymore so, don't worry

_Usagi-chan_: okay,

_Suko-chan_: But she is online

_Usagi-chan_: oh

_Usagi-chan_: Well, just don't hurt Mori on purpose, okay?

_Suko-chan_: sure

_Suko-chan_: Btw I wasn't the one that told them to confront you

_Usagi-chan_: Oh

Usagi-chan logged off

Dramarocks logged on

Sweetsn'fluff logged on

Noname logged on

Ineed2getabetterusrname logged on

_Suko-chan_: What took you guys so long?

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Emiko accidentally closed the door on me, and I was locked out, Chika found me outside when he was coming home from the Karate Club, and he let me inside

_Dramarocks_: I had to deflate Tamaki's ego

_Noname_: I had to finish Homework

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: I was making fun of Kyouya

_In-between_: …

_Shizuka: _No comment

_Suko-chan_: All I wanted to say was that the next competition is between Mayumi and Honey. It's a cake-eating contest.

_Sweetsn'fluff_: cake eating contest

_Suko-chan_: You have to eat the most amount of cake in 6 minuets

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Oh

_In-between_: That means, don't eat any sweets before the contest, wait, don't eat anything before the contest, so you can eat as much cake you want

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Really?

_In-between_: yep! And I won't be saying anything about you eating fast

_Sweetsn'fluff_: :D

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: And we'll all be supporting you

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Thanks! :D

_Suko-chan_: Well, it's 9. So, night!

Suko-chan logged off

_Shizuka_: Well, we should go to sleep too bye!

Shizuka logged off

_Noname_: Well good night. See you tomorrow.

Noname logged off

_Ineed2getabetterusrname_: Yeah. Night!

_Dramarocks_: See you 2morrow

_Sweetsn'fluff_: Night

_In-between_: Yeah. Good Night You guys.

Ineed2getabetterusrname logged off

Dramarocks logged off

Sweetsn'fluff logged off

_In-between_: Wow. Suko and Mori. This is going to be very interesting! :D

In-between logged off

**The Next Day**

The day dragged on, sooo slowly for Mayumi, since she was starving. She was really looking forward to the cake-eating contest. Finally it came, but apparently Shizuka and Yasuko were missing from the Hostess Club and Kyouya and Mori were missing from the Host Club.

"SHIZUKA MORINOZUKA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yasuko screamed. Mori was currently following her, helping her to try and find Shizuka. Yasuko's patience was getting thinner. She finally got a good idea. She hacked into the PA system, and screamed: "SHIZUKA MORINOZUKA GO THE LUNCHROOM RIGHT NOW!" Apparently everyone heard, and did go to the lunchroom. When Shizuka got there Kyouya was right behind her, but there was a huge population of people.

"COULD YOU MOVE SO I COULD GET IN?" Shizuka yelled. No one heard but Yuki and Emiko heard her.

"MOVE!" Yuki screamed. No one really cared.

"Hey, Suko-chan can I get that microphone hooked to the PA system?" Emiko asked.

"It's already there."

"Kay."

"EVERYBODY MOVE TO ONE SIDE, ALLOWING SHIZUKA TO COME IN!" No one did as she asked. "Honey could you do this?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE, TO ALLOW SHIZKA IN? OR THIS CONTEST WON'T START!" Luckily everyone did as he asked. Shizuka was able to get through and luckily so was Kyouya.

"Okay, so, you have to eat as much cake as you can." Renge stated.

"Oh, and you have to have an invitation to come to this event, so may be please see your invitations?" After that comment about three-fourths of the school population left and the rest of them did have invitations.

"Okay,"

"Get"

"Ready"

"Get"

"Set"

"GO!"

1 minute passed

then 2

3

4

5

6. At the end of the minutes, Mayumi had won. 10 cakes to 9. It was a very close round, but the current score was Host Club: 01 and Hostess Club: 01. A tie.

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! Another chapter done!! :D_

_R: Now she really doesn't know what to write!_

_Y: Shut up! __**Pushes Rain of a cliff**_

_M: Where's Rain?_

_In the background Rain is yelling and falling off the cliff_

_Y: __**Shrugs shoulders**_

_M: Is that Rain? RAIN!! __**Goes and rescues Rain**_

_R: YOU PUSHED ME OFF OF THAT CLIFF!! __**Points at Yuri**_

_Y: ME? Why would I do that? __**Acts so innocent**_

_R: __**glares at Yuri and mutters under her breath**_

_Y: __**continues to act innocent**_

_M: Well, review the story!! :D Flames aren't accepted, but constructive criticism is!_


	19. SAD ending!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (remember the not) own Ouran! Or I would not be sitting in front of this computer typing this.**

_Y: I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON, AS IN 4 SOMETHING MONTHS, BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON!_

_R: Yeah, her reason IS not good, but it's extremely-_

_Y: __**Ties up Rain and throws her in a extremely dark closet **__I do have a good reason, I had summer homework, and prep and a summer program._

_M: That's not really good enough. YOU HAD THE WHOLE SUMMER!_

_Y: Rain had 5 months to complete her SECOND Chapter. Plus I had a writer's block. HUMF_

_M: Now that you mention Rain, Where is she?_

_**Muffled yelling in the background**_

_Y: How would I know?_

_M: Because you hate it when Rain says stuff that she isn't supossed to…. (__To be Continue__)_

_Y: oh I'm saying this after the TO be continued? Great just great_

_R: get it over with!_

_M: YEAH!_

_Y: er…um…u know_

_R: Forget it!_

Is it the right idea?

_Lets see, today's my competition and Emi's. … What the hell are we going to do? _Shizuka thought.

"ZUKA!! EMI!! YUMI!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, somewhat just 10 feet away from Shizuka and the twins.

Suddenly classical music erupted from Sakura's phone. Embarrassed, she quickly answered it.

"_Hello?"_ Sakura asked

"_Hey, Sakura! I was just wondering but have you ever even considered the fact that Emi, Yumi and I are oh, I don't know JUST TEN FEET AWAY FROM YOU?!"_ Shizuka flashed a smile and kept on walking. Emiko and Mayumi followed. Sakura hung her head down and Ayako and Yuki were trying their absolute BEST to not laugh.

**1-A class room**

As Shizuka, Emiko, and Mayumi walked into the room they could feel Kaoru glaring at them.

"What did WE do?" Mayumi asked. (_R: such straightforwardness_)

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. (_M: You never include Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Ayako, Kyouya, and Tamaki in you story anymore._)

"Oh, he's in the hospital." Everyone in class 1-A turned to stare at him. _The hospital…why?...murmur_ Rumors started to circulate about Hikaru's hospitalization. Suddenly Yuki, Sakura, Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kyouya and Ayako burst into the room. Well it was more like Sakura and Tamaki bursting into the room both dragging people along the way.

"Why's Yasuko absent?"

"Where's Hikaru?"

"What's going on?" and tons of other questions erupted into the room. Ayako clammy placed a piece of paper on Kaoru, Shizuka and Emiko's desk. On it there said the choices for the contest all of them put forfeit, since there was no way, that they compete against each other. What could they do? They had nothing in common at all. Ayako nodded at them.

Right after that, a few newspapers were placed on their desks. Their, as in Emiko, Shizuka, Mayumi, Kaoru, and Haruhi. The first page was the title: HOST AND HOSTESS CLUBS AT OURAN? COULD THE SPECIAL SCHOOL BE JUST FOR SEXUALLY ACTIVE RICH KIDS?

Aside from the title, there was a picture of Shizuka and Yasuko in swimsuits, laughing. And another picture of Hikaru and having one arm wrapped around Mayumi's shoulder. Mayumi and Kaoru peeked a look at Honey. He was BEYOND furious. Oh, was he going to kill Hikaru tomorrow or what. Another picture was Yuki and Sakura wearing rather skimpy clothes that was the end fraction of them losing a bet. Another picture was of the Host Club the day they had gone to the beach (episode 10?). Yet another one was of Kaoru and Emiko lightly making out outside the school perimeter. Emiko turned tomato red and Kaoru's eye's widened, just seeing it. Mayumi and Shizuka lightly raised an eyebrow. Emiko and Kaoru avoided their questioning looks and kept reading. There was Ayako entertaining her costumers. None, of these pictures looked sexual, but they kept on reading (the article was extremely long). The next picture was on Shizuka and Kyouya talking. The one right after that, you could see her smacking him.

"That's got to hurt." Mayumi remarked. The last few pictures you saw a few (coughtencough) pictures. The people were unidentifiable and there was no description. But there was no mistake the they were heavily making out.

"Er…" Kaoru didn't even get to finish, when a few teachers escorted them to the Chairman's office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He roared.

"Well, to be honest, we just found out today."

"THIS IS ABSOLUTLY A DISHONOR TO THE SCHOOL. YOUR TWO CLUBS WILL BE OFFICIALLY DISBANDED FROM TODAY ON!" Tamaki was shocked and Sakura was close to crying.

"SORRY THAT WE'RE LATE!!" Hikaru screamed running to the chairman's office, followed closely behind by Yasuko. Both of them were a mess their uniform almost torn and both were panting.

"We're…pant…late…pant…because…pant…We're late because…pant…when we go to school, we happened to be attacked by reporters." Hikaru explained, while Yasuko was straitening out her uniform.

The chairman and all of the club members (from both clubs) were staring at Yasuko, disregarding what Hikaru just said.

"What Hikaru just said was that we're extremely sorry that we're late, but we happened to be ambushed by reporters as we got out of the limo. We had to run away from them so, that's the reason we're late for the very important meeting." Yasuko had finished straitening her uniform and right now, it looked as if it was brand new.

"Please explain to me-"

"Oh, the newspaper article. Well as you can see, most of these pictures do no harm, but many do. So I'll start with the first picture, well-"

"WE KNOW!! BUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS!" the other yelled at her.

"I was going to explain. Especially the last few pictures and the other one that are kind of sexually inappropriate."

"Just…Just get on with it"

"Of course chairman. Well, Hikaru did date Mayumi a few years back, and Kaoru and Emiko did have a few dates here and there in the last year, but that's over now. Well, Sakura and Yuki are wearing that due to the unfortunate end result of a dare a few 9 months back, and the unknown photos aren't anyone in either club."

"And that gives me any reason not to disband either club?"

"Of course it does, since it was hardly any club member at fault There IS nothing inappropriate in either club and I'm sure that you do know of it Chairman."

"Well,-"

"I'll be taking my leave and you should discuss it with the club presidents." Yasuko lightly smiled and just walked out the door, softly closing it behind her.

Emiko shrugged her shoulders and left, with Mayumi following behind and Sakura and Yuki lightly leaving to. Kaoru left to help his twin and Kyouya felt that nothing had to be done here. Honey thought that Tamaki and his father should just talk and left, closely followed my Mori. The four people that remained there were Shizuka, Tamaki, Ayako and Haruhi.

"Well, chairman, as Yasuko clearly summed up, the last few photos had nothing to do with either club. We don't inflict any sexual behavior and we don't do anything to our clients." Shizuka explained, her eyes wandering.

"You can leave." The chairman's voice was commanding and serious.

"But-" Tamaki whined.

"The door."

"Of course Chairman." Shizuka left. Ayako felt that she had no need to stay and followed and Haruhi looked back but stepped out of the office. Tamaki head hung and sobbing slowly opened the door and left.

On the Chairman's desk was a single piece of paper. Clubs to Disband was written on it. Underneath it was written Host Club and underneath that was Hostess Club. He stamped a confirmed on it, disbanding the work and hard effort that Tamaki had put into it. The groups that helped them get over all depression. He disbanded a family raised but hard work and most of all he disbanded a single group of friends, who had hardly no time to see each other. Everything that they had done, every sweat and hard work put into it was gone, forever.

_R: You like sad endings Yuri-chan_

_Y: Don't call me that! _

_R: what? Yuri-chan?_

_Y: Yeah._

_R: OH._

_Y: Sorry about the sad ending but I SUCK at happy endings. Hopefully you can all forgive me for this. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about it._

_M: yeah right!_

_Y: REVIEW!!_


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

I acutally am writing for a story that I basically ignored for the past few months!!

Well see, I'm writing another story that centers around Yasuko, Emiko, Shizuka, Mayumi, Yuki, Sakura and Ayako again. It's AUish. There's no host club but I promise you the ending IS NOT GOING TO BE SAD!!

A few of the same people end up together (SPOLIER)  
Like:  
Shizuka and Kyouya

And that the only couple... Wow... Yeah... Shouldn't have told you that...

THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! :3 :D

Forever in your debt,

Eternal_Bluerose_Yuri


End file.
